


Digimon Adventure 03: Love is in the Air

by Orceanos



Series: Digimon Adventure 03: [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orceanos/pseuds/Orceanos
Summary: The story continues. What happend after the defeat of Maloymyotismon.





	1. Author's Foreword

Author's Foreword

So this is my first Fanfic. It's a pure romance with a bit cheesy, fluffy stuff, focusing on Taiora mostly, but also other couples, I won't tell you here, you have to read to find out. The first chapter is set before the Digimon attack Tokyo on 24.12.2002 the others are set after the defeat of Malomyotismon. I changed the date of Matt's concert to make this story logic also Tai and Sora live in the same house, but in different apartments on different floors; I don't know where the Digidestined from Adventure 01 lived.

The whole Fanfic will be the prologue for my next Fanfic Digimon Adventure 03: Call of Dragomon (AU because of Digimon tri) and this one will be an Adventure/Romance fic with digimon fights some epic stuff and so on.

I'll try to update the story every Friday and that's enough from me for now.

Happy reading

PS: Every chapter title is the title of a song I like very much and there're some hints to other song in the text. Tell me if you found them


	2. Hurt

For this story I changed the date of Matt's concert. The concert is on 22.12.2002 in the evening instead of 24.12.2002, the attack of the Digimon is still on 24.12.2002. And now enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

22.12.2002

Tai and Sora were having a conversation right in front of the tent, where the concert should take place.

"So, um, Sora…are you going to the concert with anybody? I-I mean, not that it makes to me…just wondering."

"No. I want to be available in case Matt is free afterwards…"

"O…Oh. I see. Matt, huh?"

"Mmhmmm…" Tai put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"I-it's okay."

"You're not mad at me, Tai?" Tai pushed her in.

"No of course not. Now get in there and say hi to Matt for me!"

"…thanks Tai."

After Sora had entered the tent he walked a few steps away and shed silent tears.

As Sora entered the Matt's changing room she saw him sitting on a chair and Jun sitting opposite to him, they hadn't noticed her. Sora stood still and just watched them; she had a very bad feeling in her stomach.

"Matt" Jun said with little tears in her eyes "I love you, more than anything. You make me smile every time I see your face and…"

"I know, you told me this before, and a few other girls also, that's nothing impressive to me."

"No you don't understand, when I said that I Love you, I meant that I will love you forever! You are the love of my life and I just want you, no other man in the world." Tears started to run down Jun's cheeks.

When Matt looked into her eyes he saw the honesty in her words. He gently had put his hand around her face and brushed away her tears with his thumbs.

"Jun, don't cry." He said with a very gentle voice.

"Please stop crying, I never wanted to hurt you. I never realized before how deep and true your feelings for me are. And… and I have to say I like you." He blushed and looked to the ground.

"What do you mean with I like you?" A light smile was on her face.

"You know, there are a lot of girls that are asking me for dates or confess their feelings for me; but none of them where as honest with their words as you, you are different with your words, I can feel that they are completely honest. So this is kinda new for me and I'm not so sure what to say or to do right now."

They looked into each other eyes talking without using words and hugged each other.

"Jun would you like to accompany me for a little dinner after the concert?"

"I would love to do that." She said smiling; then they shared a quick and shy kiss.

These words felt like a punch in Sora's face. She dropped them box with the cookies, as tears gathered in her eyes and she ran out of the tent. She just ran home ignoring her environment and also Tai, who followed her.

Tai had been standing the whole time in front of the big tent crying, after Sora went inside. The love of his life was going to confess her love to Matt, and he didn't even try to stop her.

Suddenly Sora ran out of the tent it looked as if she would cry, he started to run after her, while he was yelling her name, but she didn't react. Finally at the door to her apartment he was able to overtake her. As she noticed him she was putting her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him and cried even more, none spoke a single word.

Silent they entered her apartment and sat down on the couch. Then Tai broke the silence.

"What happened?" He asked very solicitous.

"Just when I entered the tent matt and Jun told each other about how they feel and kissed." She said very quiet, nearly whispering, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sora." He tried to comfort her while he was gently stroking her hair.

He hated himself, because he was so happy that Sora, the love of his life, wasn't able to ask out Matt, his best friend. But he also wasn't able to ask out Sora or tell her his feelings, he just lacked of courage. It hurt him to see Sora like this.

"Sora please stop crying, you'll find another man, someone who loves you from the bottom of his heart, someone better." He felt guilty that wasn't what he wanted to say.

"You know nothing, Taichi Yagami! How dare are you to say something like this! I want him." She pulled away from the embrace.

"I think it would be better if you leave now." He nodded and went off without speaking another word. He was very quiet when he entered his apartment; his family was already sleeping, immediately he went to bed where he shed silent tears.

23.12.2002

The next morning, while they had breakfast, Tai told Kari everything what had happened the last night.

"You're such a jerk, Tai. You have to tell her how you feel!"

"But she's in love with Matt not me."

"You and Sora are best friends for already ten years, she's like a sister for you, isn't she?"#

"Yes and…"

"A girlfriend is a sister you choose Tai." She said with a smile.

"But what can I do?"

"You'll buy her some nice chocolate, apologize to her for what you have said and then you tell her that you love her."

"I'm not sure if I can do that." Kari stood up and poked her index finger on the middle of his chest.

"You are the bearer of the crest of courage for god sake. Evidence that you are the title worth."

At the same time in Sora's room.

Sora was still sad about what happened last night, she decided to call Mimi, maybe she had some advice. She picked up her cell phone and called Mimi.

"Hey Sora what's up."

"Hi, I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I need your advice, it's very important."

"It's ab it late but fine, just tell me."

"Yesterday I wanted to ask out Matt for a date, but before I even had the chance, I saw him talking with Jun, Davis older sister, and they kissed."

"I'm so sorry for you." This wasn't very honest Mimi didn't thought that Matt and Sora would be a good couple.

"What happened then Sora-chan?"

"I started to cry and ran home; at the apartment door I realized then that Tai had followed me."

"And?"

"I hugged him, then we went inside and he comforted me, until he screwed up."

"What had he done?"

"Basically he said: I should forget Matt, I would find someone better."

"I'm sorry Sora, but I have to admit that I think Tai is right."

"Oh no, not you too"

"Listen…" Mimi's voice was very gentle and comforting "…you deserve a man: who knows you just as good as you know yourself; who is like a brother to you; a man who loves sport as much as you do; who is always caring for you and your friends; who always tries to protect you, even if he has to bring his own life in danger; who touches your heart; someone with courage. Now Sora Takenouchi, bearer of the crest of love, look into your heart, who do you see?" Sora was silent and toughed about what she just had heard. Suddenly one word was escaping her mouth.

"Tai."

"Amen. But just repeat it to be sure."

"It's Tai, it always was Tai and forever it'll be Tai. I always tried to find Tai in Matt. Thanks Mimi that you have opened my eyes. But what if I'm the one who screwed up?"

"I'm pretty sure that Tai loves you too, just apologize to him and everything will be fine."

"Really, are you sure about this?"

"Yes! And if it doesn't work just kiss him that will work."

"And when should I do it?"

"What time is it in Japan?" Sora looked at her alarm clock.

"Around 10:30."

"Ok. DO IT NOW!"

"Alright thank you again Mimi, see you soon." "You're welcome, call me after you've done it."

"I will. Bye Mimi."

"Bye Sora."

"Crazy little thing called love." said Mimi to herself when she started to think about Tai and Sora and then she thought of the little nerd she had fallen in love. She smiled "Sincerity and knowledge isn't such a bad match." She said again speaking to herself.

Sora quickly changed her clothes, and left the apartment and went over to Tai's. When she arrived Tai was walking out of his.

"Hi"

"Hey" Both stood two steps away from each other, not being able to speak. Then Tai heard the words of his sister again in his head, he finally got his courage and stepped closer to her.

"Sora, I'm sorry for yesterday. I never wanted to hurt you. I …"

"No. I'm the one who has to apologize, you just wanted to comfort me and you are absolutely right with what you said yesterday." After she finished her sentence she stepped closer to Tai and hugged him.

"Sora, you're my oldest and closest friend, but since a few years you are more than that to me. I don't know if you love me, but I can't deny my love, so please forgive me can't stop loving you."

"Oh Taichi, never apologize again for loving me, because I love you too. I was just too stupid to realize."

Without giving him the time to answer she gently grabbed his hair, pulled his face very close to hers and pressed her lips on his. The kiss wasn't very intensive at first; it was only the touch of their lips.

It was Sora who made the first move and opened her mouth a bit, so that she was able to touch his lips very carefully with her tongue. Tai needed a second to understand the gesture, then he also opened his mouth so that their tongues where able to connect, they took a lot of time to discover the tongue of the other. They stopped to take a breath. Then Tai cupped her face between his hands and learn his forehead against hers tenderly, Sora melted in the kiss while she was gently playing with his hair. Both opened their mouth so that their tongues could continue with their game.

This time it was Tai who did something new as he used his tongue to discover Sora's mouth, he loved the sweet taste of her salvia. Sora was a bit surprised by his move, but she really liked it and was very keen to discover his mouth.

When the finally ended their kiss, Tai realized that she was trembling a bit.

"Are you cold? Should we go inside?" He asked very caring, she nodded with a big smile on her face. Lovingly he took her hand and the entered the apartment of the Yagami's.

They sat down on the couch; Tai wrapped his arms around Sora, pulled her as close as possible to him and kissed her tenderly, neither of them noticed Kari who was still in the kitchen.

Kari couldn't believe what she saw; only 15 minutes ago Tai went out to apologize and now they are sitting on the couch kissing, she coughed to show them that they are not alone.

"How?" Was the only thing she was able to ask. So Sora told her about the conversation she had with Mimi and the conversation she had with Tai outside.

"By the way Kari where are our parents?" asked Tai, Kari shrugged.

"Dad is working and mom is shopping stuff for Christmas, I guess."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go I promised my mom to help her in the afternoon."

"No problem.2 said Tai and followed her to the door and the hugged each other.

"I love you Tai.

"I love you too, Sora."

They shared one last kiss and she went off.

The rest of the story is basically "Digimon Adventure 02". At the 24.12.2002 all Digidestied are on the Christmas party of Ken (no concert in the evening) and suddenly Digimon appear in the real world and so one… just watch the show =) or something similar, but don't watch the epilogue of "A million points of light", it's bullshit.

The next chapter(s) will show what happened two weeks after the defeat of Malomytismon.

Thank you for reading, pls R&R


	3. Hearts on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the next chapter. This chapter takes place two weeks after the defeat of Malomyotismon.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to "The blonde Devil II" aka "the pizza satan".
> 
> Disclaimer: Ich besitze Digimon nicht.

Sora woke up early that Saturday, when she checked her phone she saw that Mimi had sent her a text message: I'll come Home :) Call me asap. Instantly Sora dialed Mimi's number and called her.

"Hi Sora I guess you read it?" said Mimi happy.

"Yes, those are great news, but how come?"

"A company from Tokyo made an offer to my father he couldn't refuse. So we're moving back to Tokyo very soon."

"How soon?"

"Perhaps we're already next weekend at home."

"Wow, so fast, that would be great, but where'll you live?"

"We'll stay at a hotel at first, and then we try to find a nice apartment in Oidaiba."

"Oh that's fantastic, but I'm sorry I have to quit I need to help my mom at the store this morning."

"Alright, see you soon, bye."

"Bye, bye."

Later the day.

"I'll never understand this." Sighed Yolei looking down on her physics homework, I need someone to explain that to me she thought. Then an idea popped in her mind. I could ask Ken, he's really good in physics and I haven't seen him for a while, she became a bit nervous as she picked up her phone, she never had called him before.

"Hello."

"Hi Ken here's Yolei."

"Uhm, hi Yolei. What's the matter? "

"I need your help; I have no idea how to do my physics homework, so I thought you maybe could explain to me?"

"Mhmmm, sure it shouldn't be a problem, what's the question?"

"Is it possible that I may be able to come over to you, it's quite a lot to explain, I think?"

"O-Ok, yes you can come over."

"alright, I'll hurry; see you in a minute, bye."

"Bye."

Yolei changed into her usual clothes and walked over to Ken. When she arrived Ken opened the door for her before she was able to knock the door or to ring the doorbell.

"Hi."

"Hi, I saw you through the window, so I opened the door for you. Oh you can come in if you want to."

"Thanks."

She entered and left her shoes at the door, and then she followed Ken into his room. He offered her a chair and they sat down on his desk.

"So what's the topic you have questions about?"

"It's about pressure and how to use pressure for mechanical work."

"Hmm, ok. I should be able to explain it to you."

Ken started to explain Yolei everything. They both completely lost track of the time. Only when Ken's parents came home from shopping, they were interrupted. Mrs. Ichijouji knocked at the door of Ken's room.

"Come in." said Ken.

"Good day Mrs. Ichijouji."

"Oh Ken, I didn't know you had a guest. Nice to see you again Yolei. I won't disturb you any longer:"

Mrs. Ichijouji entered the living room.

"Our son has a female guest." She said with a smile to her husband.

"Nice to hear, but you should stay calm." He replied, while he was reading the newspaper.

After Mrs. Ichijouji went off Ken's room Yolei realized that it already was nearly 6 pm.

"You were really helpful, but I think I have to go now it's a bit late already."

"If you like we maybe could go to the Pizza Palace and have dinner, I mean only if you want to."

"Uhm ok, but we need to walk to me first. I don't have my purse with me."

"No problem, I'll invite you." Hearing this Yolei blushed.

"You don't have to; you've done so much for me today already."

"I insist it would be a pleasure for me." He said. Yolei blushed even more.

"Okay so let's go then."

As they were about to walk off, Ken shortly informed his parents.

"We're going to the Pizza Palace, if you don't mind."

"No need to worry, just have fun."

They left the house and walked silently towards the city center.

"Hey Yolei, would it be ok, for you if I hold your hand while we're walking?" He asked her nervously and instantly blushing.

"You mean like a couple?" Asked the also blushing Yolei.

"Yes." Said Ken very quiet while he blushed even more.

Yolei wasn't able to say anything more; she just nodded with a shy smile on her face and carefully touched Ken's hand. They merged their hands and enjoyed the new feelings they just discovered. Both smiled and continued their walk to the Pizza Palace.

When they arrived, they released their hands and entered. They sat down on a table for two close to a big window.

"Maybe we should order two different pizzas and then share them?" Suggested Yolei.

"Good idea, I would suggest Pizza Funghi, are you ok with that?"

"Yeah that's fine and I would add Pizza Texas-Style, if you like."

"Sounds good."

So they ordered their pizza and ate not talking very much, but in some way they liked not to talk very much and just enjoyed to hang around together.

After Ken had paid the bill he walked her home. As soon as they had left the restaurant they continued holding hands. When their where only a few minutes left until they reached Yolei apartment, she stopped walking and faced Ken directly.

"I want to thank you once again for all you've done for me today. You really made me understand that physics stuff and I enjoyed it a lot to go out with you.

Ken looked at her beautiful face, at her glasses, that where like windows for the most beautiful pair of eyes he had seen in his life.

"You're very welcome Yolei. I enjoyed this day very much too and I really would like to do this again, maybe next weekend, because I like you very much."

"Are you asking me for a date?" She said very happy and blushing.

"Yes." Answered Ken with a crimson red face.

Hearing that Yolei completely lost the control of her movements, she had put her hands on his neck and pulled him close to herself, she felt his hands on her back and waist. They both leaned their head forward and their lips connected to a brief and shy kiss. Yolei melted when Ken kissed her the second time. This time he was playing with a strand of her lavender hair and gently pushed his tongue at her mouth, she opened it very slow and pulled out her own tongue a bit. Only their lips and the tips of their tongues connected, his second hand gently stroked her spine up and down. Yolei's legs became very limp and Ken's embrace was the only thing preventing her from falling to the ground. Very happy they walked the rest of the way; at the door of the Inoue's apartment they shared a goodnight kiss and ken walked home with the feeling that he was the luckiest man on earth.

In the late afternoon when Sora was done helping her mother, she walked over to the Yagami's apartment and knocked the door. Mr. Yagami opened for her.

"Hello Sora, come in. I guess you want to visit Tai."

"Yes Mr. Yagami." He stepped out of the doorframe so she could enter.

"He's in his room."

"Thank you."

She walked to Tai's room passing the kitchen, were Mrs. Yagami stood and washed some salad.

"Hello Mrs. Yagami."

"Hello Sora nice to see you."

She entered Tai's room without knocking; he lay on his bed reading a football(soccer)magazine. When he heard her steps he looked up.

"Hi Sora."

"Hi Tai."

He stood up and hugged her, then they shared a very lovingly kiss. They booth sat down on Tai's bed. Tai leaned his back against his big pillow and spread his legs, so that Sora was able to sit between them; she leaned her back against Tai and rested her head on his shoulder. He gave her little kisses on her nape and right ear while enjoying the smell of her hair.

"How was your day?" He asked.

Sora told him the happy news that Mimi would come back to Tokyo with her family and also told him what she had to do for her mother at the flower store.

"Unbelievable, I didn't know that there is so much to do in a flower shop in January."

"Tai I have to talk with you about something important."

"What is it?"

"My Dad will come home in the evening and will stay till tomorrow evening. So I would like to introduce you to my parents as my boyfriend tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay."

"Can you please come over tomorrow at 4 pm."

"I'll come." He said while giving little kisses on the cheek that made her giggle.

"Thank you Tai, it's really important for me."

She turned around and sat down on his lap face to face and they shared very deep and passionate kisses. Mr. Yagami entered Tai's room, seeing Tai and Sora being very busy with each other's lips, but they had heard him and blushed very hard when they looked at him.

"Dad couldn't you have knocked?"

"I'm sorry thought about it, sorry. I just came to ask Sora if she would like to stay for dinner, we'll order some pizza. You're invited."

"Thank you very much; I accept the invitation with pleasure."

Mr. Yagami left the room, when he entered the living room with alight blush, Kari laughed out loud.

"You knew it?" He asked she nodded still laughing.

A few minutes later Tai and Sora entered the living room too, Kari handed them the flyer of a pizza delivery service.

"For me Pizza Pepperoni please." Said Tai.

"And I would take a Four Seasons." Added Sora.

Mrs. Yagami ordered the pizza.

"So how long are you already a couple?" Asked Mr. Yagami.

"Since yesterday." Answered Tai.

Mr. Yagami wanted to ask them some more questions but his daughter prevented him from doing that.

"Dad it's enough, your questions are embarrassing for them." She whispered into his ear.

After they had finished dinner Sora had to leaf, because she had to be home in time. Tai followed her to the door to say goodnight, they shared a passionate kiss.

"See you tomorrow at 4 pm." Said Tai.

"Yeah, I love you Taichi."

"And I love you Sora."

"Aren't they adorable?" Asked Mrs. Yagami her husband.

"Indeed." He answered.

The next day Tai was a bit nervous, because he was about to meet the parents of his girlfriend as her boyfriend for the first time. He dressed himself in long black trousers, black shoes and a dark blue buttoned shirt. When he was about to leave the apartment he heard Kari.

"Wow, who's that handsome stranger?"

"Your beloved brother." He smirked.

"You dressed up for Sora's parents?"

"Yes, you know: All for one, all for love."

"Good luck Tai."

"Thanks."

He walked off to the Takenouchi's apartment.

Sora got up early, so that she had enough time to bake cookies for the afternoon. She had told her family about her plan to introduce her boyfriend to them in the afternoon, the day before when she came home the Yagamis. After lunch her mother helped her to prepare the tea, shortly before 4 pm everybody in the apartment could feel the tension. Then the doorbell rang, Sora went to the door and opened it. It was Tai he was nicely dressed up, she hugged him.

"Thank you for coming and I really appreciate the clothes you wear." She whispered into his ear, he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome and besides I look really handsome in it, don't I?"

"Whatever, come in my parents are waiting."

Tai swallowed, stepped in and followed Sora into the living room. Her parents were both sitting on armchairs leaving the couch empty for the teens, in front of the couch on the table stood the tea and the cookies.

"Mom, dad…" started Sora speaking"… I want to introduce you my boy…"

"It's Tai, I won." Said her father trying not to laugh, hearing her husband Sora's mother also tried not to laugh.

"What? What did you win?" Asked Sora unsecure.

"Uhmm, I and your mother made a bet 3 years ago: We have betted when you and Tai will be an official couple. I betted that'll happen before you 16th birthday, your mother betted it'll happen after your 16th birthday. And so I won the bet."

Hearing that Tai started to laugh out loud and Sora's parents joined him, only Sora was not so happy.

"I can't believe it you bet on my love life."

"C'mon Sora it could be worse, at least your parents like me."

She gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Stupid Tai." She said, he grinned at her.

"Take your seat, we have to celebrate." Said her mother.

They sat down on the couch and Tai gently grabbed her hand. "This could be the best day of my life." Thought Sora happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard to write, especially the Kenyako part, but in the end I'm content with it. The next chapter every Digidestiend will show up.
> 
> Pls don't forget to R&R, I need your feedback to improve my writing.
> 
> sayonara


	4. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Finally back in Japan thought Mimi when she stepped out of the plane with her family. They walked through the gangway and entered the terminal, to claim their baggage. Suddenly Mimi recognized a certain red haired girl and a certain brown haired boy with a messy hairstyle, she walked to them.

"Mimi." Yelled Sora happy, running towards and hugging her.

"I'm so happy to see you Sora."

"Welcome back to Japan." Said Tai who had followed Sora, also Mimi's parents where now near the teens.

"Would you mind to celebrate your reunion outside, I would love it to get some fresh air." Asked Mr. Tachikawa, no one was complaining about, so they all walked out of the terminal.

Tai and Sora where holding hands the whole time.

"You two are a very nice couple; I'm so happy for you and wish you all the best." Said Mimi.

"Thank you Mimi." They replied both.

Outside the terminal they split up Mimi and her parents went to their hotel by taxi, Tai and Sora went to the Yagami's apartment by subway, but not without Sora promising Mimi to have a sleep over the next day.

When Tai and Sora arrived at the Yagami's apartment his parents weren't at home and neither was Kari. So they decided to watch a DVD, Sora choose "The Lion King". Tai sat down on the couch and Sora leaned herself against him, he put a blanket over them and wrapped his arms around Sora. It didn't take much time and they were much more interested in cuddling and kissing as in watching the film. It was a perfect last winter holiday day for them.

After an hour Kari came home.

"Hey you two."

"Hey sis where were you?"

"Hanging out with some friends. I'm in my room; I don't want to disturb you." She said and left with a grin.

Suddenly Tai's and Sora's cell phone ringed, they checked their phones and saw that they both got a text message from Izzy: Come to me at once. Important news from the Digiworld. Kari came out of her room.

"You got the message too?"

Tai and Sora nodded, they put on their jackets and went as fast as possible to Izzy's place.

When they arrived Davis, Cody and Joe where already there.

"So Izzy what are those important news?" Asked Davis.

"Wait for the others, I'll tell and show you then." Answered him Izzy.

Ken and Yolei where the next who show up, because they were in such a hurry they forgot about the other Digidestined and where still holding hands when they entered Izzy's room.

"Oh Ken and Yolei is there something you want to tell us." Asked Davis with a grin.

"Seriously Davis you don't know when to shut your mouth." Replied Kari to him in a slightly angry voice. Ken and Yolei blushed hard when they realize that they were still holding hands. Ken sighed.

"Yolei and I are dating; yesterday we had our second date." Ken had put his arm around Yolei's shoulders and Yolei had wrapped her arms around Ken.

"And we're very happy." She added.

"That's very nice to hear and you look very cute together." Said Sora.

"Thank you, you too." Replied Yolei, what made Sora smile and she gave Tai a little kiss on the cheek.

Finally T.K., Matt and Mimi arrived. Everyone was happy to see Mimi again, giving welcome hugs and chatting about life in the USA and, and, and…

"I'm sorry I have to interrupt this happening, but there is a reason why I called you." Said Izzy.

"Genai sent me a message this quite frightening, so you may take your seat. Mimi, Tai and Kari set down on Izzy's bed, Sora sat down on Tai's lap, the others set down on the floor while Izzy opened the message on his PC and started to read out loud.

Dear Digidestined,

I recently discovered that the Dark Ocean is emitting a huge amount of energy. I don't know the reason, but I can assure you that all gates between the Digiworld and the Dark Ocean are closed. To be able to detect the reason for this phenome, I have to close all the gates to the Digiworld including those to the real world and I can't tell you when I'll be able to open them again. So please take care, especially Kari and Ken the Dark Ocean is still a thread for both the Digiworld and your world.

I end my message with greetings from your Digimon partners.

Genai

"Could it be Demon?" It was Tai who broke the silence.

"Most likely but we have to wait for another message from Genai. I checked the gates to the Digiworld they are already closed." Answered him Izzy.

"So the only thing we can do is to wait?" Asked Mimi.

"I'm not happy to say that, but yes, the only thing we can do is to wait for another message from Genai." Answered Tai.

"Whatever will happen I'll be there for you, you know that Ken?" Whispered Yolei kindly in his ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes I know thank you." He whispered back to her still shocked.

"Maybe it would be better if we go." Said Yolei.

"No problem, we're done with the important part." Said Izzy to all.

So Yolei and Ken went off, followed by Davis and Cody.

"You want to go home too?" Asked Tai his sister who was still shocked by the news that the Dark Ocean was still a thread to her, she nodded. Tai and Sora stood up.

"You want to come with us?" He asked his girlfriend.

"No I'm sorry; I need to talk to Matt, alone."

"OK, is everything good?"

"It's all good. I see you soon."

They shared a quick kiss then Tai left with Kari and Joe.

"Hey Matt could we talk?" asked Sora her former crush.

"Of course, what's the matter?" They went outside.

"So it's quite a while since we had a proper conversation." Said Matt.

"Yeah not since that day."

"You're talking about the concert aren't you? Listen Sora: Yun and I saw that box of cookies and I know what it means, so I guess you watched us. I'm really sorry if Yun or I had hurt you."

"Matt there's no reason to apologize, you never made a mistake it was all my fault, I never had true feelings for you, I admit I had a crush on you because you are quite handsome, but everything I thought I love about you, where the things you have in common with Tai. I'm honestly sorry for what I have done; I hope I didn't screw up thing between you and Yun."

"No need to worry Sora it's all fine, also Yun isn't mad at you. So we're still friends and everything is good between us?"

"Yes, thank you Matt." They hugged and entered Izzy's room again.

"Mimi will you accompany me on my way home?" Asked Sora her best friend.

"I'm sorry but I have to do something very important." Mimi answered her and then whispered into her ear.

"I need time alone with Izzy."

Sora looked confused at her, but when she saw the expression on Mimi's face she understood and gave her thumps up.

"Hey Matt could you take me home?"

"Of course, T.K. are you ready to go?"

"Sure."

Sora, T.K. and Matt said goodbye to Izzy and Mimi and went home.

"So, hum, just we two." Said Mimi nervously.

"Yeah." Answered Izzy shy.

"Izzy I need to tell you something very important."

"You can tell me whatever it is."

He sat down on his bed and offered Mimi a place beside him, she sat down.

"When I lived in the USA, I felt lonely very often even if I had made new friends; I missed my Digidestined friends from Japan and Palmon a lot. So at night I often thought about my friends in Japan, but the one I missed the most where you. Later I often only thought about you in the nights."

"About me?"

"Yes about you, I recently stated to dream about you."

"I-, Mimi, I don't understand."

"I started to develop really serious feelings for you."

"But Mimi, what, are you trying to say…"

"I'm trying to say that I'm in love with you Izzy."

"What, but Mimi, with me, why?"

"I don't know why, maybe because you are very nice, caring, smart and also handsome in my eyes."

They both blushed very hard.

"Mimi do you remember the day on the File Island when we met Centarumon?"

"Yes."

"I started to have feelings for you since that day."

"Oh Izzy you should have told me."

"I never had the courage."

"Then we shouldn't waste any more time."

Mimi placed her left hand on his nape, her right on his cheek and pulled his face close to hers. Then she gently pressed her lips on his. Izzy needed a few seconds to realize what happened, but then he could kiss her back; it was the most amazing thing he had felt in his entire life so far.

THE NEXT DAY

"Sora can you please come to the living room, we have to talk."

"Of course mom."

Sora entered the living room and set down beside her mother on the couch.

"Sora you know Valentine's Day is in about two weeks?"

"Yes."

"So your father and I have decided that we will spend a long weekend from Thursday to Sunday at the hot springs near Kyoto. That would mean you would be alone at home for the weekend."

"I don't think that is a problem."

"And neither think I or your father, but it's the Valentine's Day weekend and it would be understandable, if you invite Tai for a sleepover."

"Mom!" Sora's face turned crimson red.

"Don't worry your father and I trust you and Tai, but just in case you should consider about visiting a gynecologist and consider birth control."

"Mom, what are you thinking about me or Tai." Sora's face became redder and redder.

"Oh come on Sora, there's no reason to be embarrassed, it's something natural, but please promise me at least to think about it."

"Ok I promise I will think about. Oh would it be ok if Mimi comes over for a sleep over."

"Yes it's fine."

LATER THAT DAY

Sora and Mimi where already in bed and finally had the mood to talk about their boys.

"So Mimi everything went well with Izzy?"

"Yes and at Valentin's Day I will nail it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll sleep with Izzy, if he is willing to do so."

"What? Are you sure about this? I mean I heard it hurts when you do it the first time."

"I'm very sure and don't forget I'll do it with Izzy, I can't imagine that he's going to hurt me."

"You might be right."

"Well and what about you and Tai?"

"I'm really unsecure. On the one hand he's the love of my live and I would love to do it with him, but on the other I'm not sure if I'm already ready to take the next step."

"You know that you can have sex without getting your cherry popped. You know just using your hands or maybe your mouth."

"It seems like you already know quite a lot, how come?"

"You can read and watch a lot on the internet?"

"Mimi Tachikawa are you watching porn?"

"Sometimes. Oh and I need your help?"

"How can I help you?"

"I need a new nightgown for Valentine's Day, something special for Izzy and I need your help to find something matching."

"I'll help you."

"Thank you Sora."

"Mimi could you give me some hints where I can find some inspiration in the internet for having a good time with Tai, if you know what I mean."

"Of course, so you know what you want to do on Valentin's Day with Tai?"

"I'm still not sure, but I want to be prepared for everything."

"I'll give you some hints."

"Thank you, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point the story is over and will continue in "Digimon Adventure 03: Call of Dragomon". The next chapter will be "just" the lemon chapter; you don't need to read to follow the story, if you don't like lemon.
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed reading and please R&R. Keep on rocking.
> 
> Sayonara


End file.
